


Breaktime

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Sometimes they both need a break to cuddle.





	Breaktime

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the fluffiest shit I have written to date, based on a conversation with the mun of @ask-mr-luxembourg on tumblr

Portugal sighed and slid down lower on the couch until it was better to just lay down completely on it. He shifted and held the book over his head as he tried to read, but he couldn't help but feel worried. He had been keeping Luxembourg company in his office, offering him brief kisses and shoulder rubs to try to ease his stress without distracting him. But then Luxembourg was pulled into an emergency conference call, and Portugal had to leave to read on the couch while he waited. It had been some time since then though, and he was starting to get worried. He frowned and shook it off, and tried to reread the paragraph that he had accidentally skipped over in his thoughts. Luxembourg said he would let him know when he was done. 

Portugal was starting to debate in his mind taking a nap to pass the time when he heard the office door open, with Luxembourg soon shuffling out towards the kitchen. Portugal set his book aside and stood up to follow him. 

“How did it go?” 

Luxembourg sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “It was not an emergency at all. They simply were overreacting and wished for me to handle it like always.”

“Take a break and lay down with me for a while. I was just thinking of taking a nap.”

“I would love to, but I must get back to work. I only need some coffee first.”

“You look like you just relived the past century in two hours,” Portugal insisted, blocking his way to the counter. “You don't need coffee. You need to sleep.”

Luxembourg sighed heavily and stared down at him. At realizing that Portugal wasn't going to budge, he held his hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, but only for a few minutes.”

Portugal smiled and took his hand to pull him out of the kitchen and back to the couch. He laid down and opened his arms up, only to have the breath get knocked out of him as Luxembourg collapsed on him. He smiled when Luxembourg shifted to settle down on top of him, his head resting on his chest. It was clear he was going to be there for much longer than a few minutes. 

Portugal wrapped his arms around him in a loose embrace, the slight chill of the house disappearing with Luxembourg’s warmth covering him. One hand ran up and down his back to relax him further. He noted how much tension there was still in his back, and gently pressed down on one spot to rub over it in slow, wide circles. He couldn't help but smile at the deep hum of content Luxembourg gave. He took his time with massaging out as much tension as he could from his back, feeling a bit of satisfaction from Luxembourg slowly melting on top of him. He paused when he accidentally pressed down more and a loud pop sounded, and Luxembourg gave a small moan. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Very much so,” Luxembourg breathed out. “That spot has been bothering me all week.”

“You should have told me,” Portugal mumbled as he rubbed over the spot to ease any leftover tension.

“I always forgot. You do a wonderful job of making me forget about my pain.”

Portugal felt his cheeks flush lightly at the comment and instead stayed silent as he went back to massaging his back as best as he could in their position. He held in a laugh when he realized it was similar to when Pelutze would lay on top of one of them to get pet whenever she could. 

By the time Portugal reached his neck, he was sure that Luxembourg was asleep. He hadn't moved or made any noise for some time, and his back rose and fell steadily. Nonetheless, he still rubbed over his neck, keeping his touch light so he didn't wake him up. His fingers brushed over the ends of his hair, soft and silky like always. Portugal couldn't help but run his fingers through it, reveling in how soft it was. He gingerly brushed the beige locks away from his face, slow and careful with his movements as he brushed his thumb over his bottom lip. He had learned to tell the differences in the way Luxembourg smiled. He often smiled out of politeness, to possibly hide how he was truly feeling. But yet, there were much more genuine smiles sometimes, when he was truly happy. Portugal loved it when Luxembourg smiled like that, it brought a warmth to his chest that even the strongest fire could not match. 

Portugal pulled his hand away, simply admiring how peaceful he looked when asleep. It felt as if he were seeing and falling in love with him all over again. He traced his thumb over Luxembourg's cheek, admiring the thick lashes that barely brushed against the pale skin. His hand moved to caress his sharp jaw. It should be a crime to make someone so impossibly beautiful stay locked in an office all day. 

Portugal's breath hitched as Luxembourg’s eyes opened halfway, a sly smile on his face at catching him. Portugal gave a gentle smile in return and brushed his fingers through his hair again to smooth it back down. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up,” he murmured. 

“I never fell asleep.”

“Ah.” That only flustered Portugal more, and he cleared his throat and moved to pull his hand away. 

Luxembourg grabbed his hand and pulled it back to press feather-light kisses over the tips of his fingers. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing,” Portugal muttered. Luxembourg's eyes flicked up to him, teal meeting green. Portugal felt his heart skip a beat. It was then that he realized, he would never worry about missing the ocean, not as long as Luxembourg was there. 

“You hold the depths of the seas in your eyes Claude,” he murmured. He felt a small amount of satisfaction in seeing Luxembourg's eyes widen and his cheeks tinge light pink, unaware of the pure lovestruck expression on his own face. Luxembourg laced their fingers together and pressed their hands into the couch to lift himself up onto his knees to hover over him, their lips brushing before Luxembourg leaned in and pressed their lips together softly, only pulling away for a brief moment to tilt his head before leaning back in to press another kiss to his lips, and another, and another. Portugal lifted his free hand to thread his fingers in Luxembourg's hair, his fingers sliding through the silky strands. 

They both stopped at a snuffling noise in their ears, and looked to see Pelutze there, sniffing them. She paused and stared at them hopefully when she realized she had their attention, her tail wagging. She gave a soft whuff when she still wasn't pet, and Portugal laughed and let go of Luxembourg's hand to rub the top of her head.

“What, are you jealous?” he asked as he ruffled her ear. Luxembourg sighed and sat back on the other end of the couch, a slight smile on his face as he watched Portugal sit up slightly to pet her head and neck with both hands. 

“You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I wouldn't forgive you for cockblocking me like-- hey wait, no no Pelutze wait--” Portugal wheezed and was knocked back down onto the couch as Pelutze jumped up, right on his stomach. She looked incredibly pleased with herself as she sprawled out on Portugal's chest, her tail thumping against the back of the couch. Luxembourg covered his mouth to muffle his laughter and he stood up. 

“I think that is my cue to go back to work,” he teased, poking Portugal's nose. 

“Lux no, help me,” Portugal whined and pouted up at him, one arm outstretched towards him. 

Luxembourg took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I really must work. But we can continue that later.”

“There will be no later if I get suffocated by the dog!” 

Luxembourg only laughed and went back to his office, ignoring Portugal's whines for help. He later came out to get a cup of coffee and found Portugal and Pelutze fast asleep, both content and dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it ❤


End file.
